leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-27608806-20160115231244
Since Diana has been thought to have a broken kit I really wanted to think of a way to balance her without hurting her assassin potential. Here are some ideas have, including explanations as to why: (Note that I have not included Diana's original stats in comparison to my changes, since they can be viewed above.) Stats- Base Attack Speed increased to 0.65 Health increased to 595 Health Growth increased to 92 Base Armour increased to 27.4 Armour Growth increased to 3.8 I made the change to base attack speed because I wanted her to be able to proc her passive more often (since the passive damage has been toned down a bit which is explained later). I decided to give her a bit more overall tankiness because just a tiny bit of her assassin potential has been sacrificed, therefore meaning she will spend a bit longer in the thick of a fight, so she needs just a bit more hardiness to keep up. Moonsilver Blade- Bonus Attack Speed increased to 25/30/35/40% Damage reduced to 20-180 (based on level) (+65% Ability Power) This one was fairly obvious considering the 80% scaling she has now is kinda ridiculous. However the bonus base attack speed and passive attack speed should mean she can proc this ability more, which gives her a bit of DPS along side her strong burst. Crescent Strike- Mana Cost changed to 50/55/60/65/70 Damage decreased to 50/80/110/140/170 (+55% Ability Power) Moonlight duration increased to 4.5 seconds New Effect- Now has a soft visual indicator showing where the projectile will travel (kinda like a Jinx W) The reason for these changes are mainly centered around the fact that this was way to efficient poke for a burst assassin like Diana. The weird shape of the ability meant it was hard to predict where it was going, therefore deceptively difficult to dodge, and it had pretty decent damage and a super low mana cost. Therefore these changes are mainly around making it a bit easier to counter in lane. I also increased the Moonlight duration so that the ability could have some increased utility to it. Also for those who are screaming about the absolutely gutted damage: DON'T PANIC-THIS WILL BE JUSTIFIED LATER ON. Pale Cascade- Mana Cost changed to 80 Damage decreased to 20/30/40/50/60 (+15% Ability Power) per orb (60/90/120/150/180 +45% Ability Power total damage) The mana cost on this at max rank was kinda stupid so i thought it deserved pity especially considering that Q mana cost is raised. And again for those who are planning my death for the huge damage nerf JUSTICE IS STILL ON IT'S WAY. Moonfall- Cooldown decreased to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds Range decreased to 300 No longer draws in enemies Now deals 50/90/130/170/210 (+50% Ability Power) Magic damage Okay finally the justice you have all been waiting for. Now some of you are probably wondering how this is 'justice' consodering the knockup is gone, but lets be fair, it was pretty OP. To give a knockup to a good assassin just seemed a little inbalanced because it offered her a lot of utility and gave her little counterplay. However now I wanted to make this ability so it had a much more destructive presence in her monstorous killings in fights by giving it AoE damage on a short cooldown. The slow stays at least so that means her chase potential isn't completely non existent. Lunar Rush- Scaling increased to 65% Ability Power No longer has it's cooldown reset upon dashing to an enemy with Moonlight Moonlight is no longer removed from every target upon activation New effect- Dashing to a target with Moonlight now stuns them for 1.2/1.4/1.6 seconds and decreases Lunar Rushs cooldown by 35%. Killing the target within 6 seconds will then decrease ALL her abilities cooldowns by 35%. Since I removed the knockup on Moonfall i decided that Lunar Rushs new effect should try and incorporate some hard CC. Therefore the single target stun is a sensible option since it provokes focusing down single targets as oppose to area of effect bruising. One of the biggest reasons Diana is in an inbalanced state is also her instant reset on her Lunar Rush, as it makes running away from her near impossible (Akali still has this problem). Therefore I tried this new system in which she has the opportunity to reduce ALL her abilities cooldowns so that she can then quickly move on to another target without having to wait for her basic abilities, unlike before where killing someone would leave you with just Lunar Rush and maybe Crescent Strike for a while. I decided that since the cooldown no longer fully resets that Moonlight should stay on all targets when activating, just for some aestethic. So that is my thoughts about how to help balance Diana without making her remotely bad. What do you guys think?